


Time of their Life

by JustSuperMione



Series: R/Hr canon missing moments [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSuperMione/pseuds/JustSuperMione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione sleep together for the first time – it’s not the story you think. Harry, Hermione and Ron sleeping in Great Hall during the Halloween Sirius Black ‘attack’. What happened during that first Hogsmeade trip? PoA R/Hr missing moments...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of their Life

** Time of their Life **

**Ron and Hermione sleep together for the first time – it’s not the story you think. Harry, Hermione and Ron sleeping in Great Hall during the Halloween Sirius Black ‘attack’. What happened during that first Hogsmeade trip? PoA R/Hr missing moments...**

* * *

 

** After the Halloween feast 1993... **

The whole castle was in complete uproar. When the Gryffindor’s had arrived into the darkened Great Hall they had gathered together and all tried to speak at once. Everyone had a theory, everyone was shocked the castle wasn’t safe; everyone just needed something to do other than panic.

This chaos had then been added to when dumbfounded students of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin had joined them. The level of chatter increased as the Gryffindor’s explained what had happened. What was particularly amusing was that some students had changed into their pyjamas.

Dumbledore waited for all the students to be together before gaining control of the situation. Then, he gave control over to the Head Boy and Head Girl. Ron and Hermione looked at each other feeling frightened. Little did the school suspect... as ever, this whole situation was about their best friend, Harry: Sirius Black was after their best friend and the sooner they caught the mad man, the better!

Percy exclaiming “...Light’s out in ten minutes!” was Ron’s cue to move the three of them to a suitable spot. Most of the younger students segregated themselves according to gender but the trio knew that they needed to camp together. Ron led them towards a corner. From their position they could see Ginny and hear the twins.

The day had been so different, just a few hours ago, reflected both Ron and Hermione as they founded a suitable spot. It had been a thoroughly wonderful day. Hogsmeade had been an amazing place, and even Ron who had grown up in the wizarding world was surprised at just how fantastic it was to walk round and not have to hide his magic. When they’d arrived back it had been with arms burdened with a rainbow of sweets and treats for Harry. They’d had a surprisingly brilliant time.

* * *

 

** Earlier that day...  **

Ron and Hermione had both been a little apprehensive that’d they’d be spending so much time alone together. As they headed down to the village, they got the feeling that other people were expecting them to fight too; especially after their last major spat a few weeks ago. 

They went in to most shops along the Hogsmeade High Street. Hermione thought it would be better to start at the far end where everyone else would end up. The first place they went was Dervish & Banges which sells and repairs an array of magical instruments. Ron bought Harry a Sneakoscope. After that, they concentrated on avoiding Fred and George, who were looking to test some Zonko’s products. They enter the first shop they saw – this to Ron was a mistake.

Gladrags Wizardwear was having a womanswear sale. Fortunately, it was at the end of the street, so not many girls had seen it yet.

“Can I help you dears...” a kindly sounding saleswitch asked Hermione. The saleswitch was wearing a very pink set of robes and had poufy blond hair.

“No...” Hermione said sounding a little uncomfortable as Ron kept look out at the window. “We’re just looking,” the sales witch looked between them with a keen eye.

“First visit to Hogsmeade is it?”She enquired with a knowing look.

“Yes, it is actually,” Hermione said looking at the dressrobes hanging next to her. To her surprise, a something caught her eye. It was the floaty material that drew her attention. It was lighter than anything she’d ever seen before. It was a light blue one that took her breath away. The saleswitch noticed her gazing at it and sensing a sale went in for the kill.

“That’s the very latest from our material workshop in India. They have these tarantulas that are breed to produce this fine material.” Hermione was just feeling the material, hoping that Ron hadn’t heard. Ron came up behind her speaking so gently that it gave it a shiver.

“That’s pretty!” he exclaimed in a hushed tone. “What kind of blue is it?”

“Periwinkle...” the saleswitch said with a grin. “We have changing rooms over there if you want to try?” she said directing them to some curtains.

“No that’s okay...” Hermione started, but Ron interrupted.

“I don’t mind you know...I want to look at Spintwitches later – it’ll bore you to tears!” he exclaimed dramatically. “Full of quidditch supplies...” he added gleefully rubbing his hands together.

“See...” the witch said as she brought the robe out and swished it round. “Your boyfriend doesn’t mind!” Ron and Hermione both went bright red and started to splutter that they weren’t a couple. They were just best friends exploring Hogwarts; neither admitted that the word boyfriend made their hearts leap a little.

A few minuet’s later, a still red faced Ron sat fidgeting in front of the curtains. His eyes kept going between the window behind him, still keeping watch for the twins, and the mirror. For some reason he kept playing with his hair... The shop was getting busier, which made Ron more nervous.

“Well it’s on!” Hermione said in a shy voice. “And it looks... nice...” she added breathlessly.

“Let’s see it then...” Ron said sitting up straighter.

“No... I look too... it isn’t me...” she said in a very un-Hermione-ish fashion. “You know!” It was a vague statement from her and he wasn’t used to those.

“No I don’t know because you won’t let me see it!” Ron said exasperated. It was the tone that he knew would get a response.

Sure enough, the curtains were flung open and Hermione stormed out. Her eyes were narrow, her hair electric and she looked about to shout. She was undoubtedly going to remind him about being a gentleman; however, the stunned expression on his face stopped her. His eyes were wide as she came out and a lopsided smile spread across his face.

They both felt a stirring; more than hormones, more than magic, it was a zing of attraction that they weren’t ready to experience.

There was a long moment when neither one of them spoke.

“Oh dear!” gushed the sales witch happily. “You look lovely... doesn’t she?”

“Very...” Ron agreed in a small dazed voice, making Hermione giggle.

“It is pretty...” she sighed catching her reflection in the mirror gently swaying. “But my favourite thing is when I do this...” she said twirling round. The robes made a slight swishing noise and caught the autumn light beautifully. For a minute there was only the two of them.

“Yeah that looks fun,” he agreed before remarking. “Like you should be dancing or something...” At this they both became red faced. The saleswitch gushed a little more; then, Hermione returned to the dressing room.

“Why aren’t men’s clothes more fun?” Ron enquired remembering the joy shining from Hermione’s face, that for some reason it gave him butterflies.

“I don’t know,” said Hermione with what Ron knew to be a dazzling smiled. “Maybe you should invent a wizardly wizard way of dress fun yet... masculine!”

“Maybe,” he agreed, as he changed his gaze back to the window. “Right after I singlehandedly capture Sirius Black, stop your cat wanting to eat my rat and become Gryffindor keeper and I, again singlehandedly, lead the team to win the quidditch cup with my inspiring skill!” He joked moving towards the window.

The coast was clear.The only cause of concern was some of their fellow Gryffindor third years, not far away and that looked to have been standing close by. They were now heading away from the shop, which made him think that they could have witnessed the twirling. Disturbingly, Lavender Brown seemed to be holding forth about something.

“Is the coast clear?” Hermione whispered, coming up behind him. Ron nodded and opened the door for her.

“What about the robes?” the saleswitch had asked horrified that she hadn’t made the sale.

“They’re really only for a ball or fancy party, aren’t they?” Hermione sighed, remembering the price and the fact she wasn’t a girly-girl. She needed a reason to buy them. “Sorry...”

“But as soon as there’s even a hint of a ball about to happen at Hogwarts...” Ron said placing his hand on the small of her back directing her out. “We’ll be straight back! Won’t we luv?”

“That’s right!” Hermione agreed giving him a startled look. “Thank you, bye!”

In the street they agreed that it was time for lunch and something warm to drink. Ron got distracted at Spintwitches; but he wasn’t as bad as she thought he’d be. They went to the Quidditch broom area.  He showed her the Cleansweeps and actually made the subject seem interesting; taking about the anti-jinxes spells they used as well as the other features.

It was while Ron was mid-Cleansweep flow when a salewizard told him about the rumours that there was going to be a Cleansweep Eleven. This gave Hermione the opportunity to look out the window and notice a small out of the way cafe.

When Ron had spent enough time on Quidditch and brooms his stomach grumbled and Hermione suggested the cafe. It was called Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop but as soon as they got close they noticed that it was full of couples.

“Let’s go to the Three Broomsticks instead...” Hermione said slowly: Ron’s eyes when wide with horror. “I mean I know that the twins will be there but we could hide in the crowd.”

Ron agreed and as they went they noticed how many people were looking at them. He wondered if this is what Harry felt all the time.

* * *

 

** Back in the hall **

After the lights went out, they all felt the eyes of the school shoot over to them. Ron even got the feeling that Lavender Brown was looking at him but tired to push that thought away. They spent the entire night trying to listen to what was going on around them and to continue their own obsessive conversation about Sirius Black.

After overhearing Dumbledore’s and Snape’s conversation, the three of them had silently agreed to try and sleep. They needed to talk at length when they were alone. To their surprise, Harry had started to softly snore pretty quickly. This left Ron and Hermione still trying to sleep. 

Hermione had her back to Harry, trying to let sleep come when she heard Harry shift in his sleep, and gave a whimper, like he was in pain. After a few minuet’s, he settled down and gave a loud snore.

“Does he always do that?” Hermione whispered quietly as Harry curled up in the foetal position. Ron nodded.

“Don’t tell him!” Ron pleaded. “He doesn’t need to know...”

Hermione looked into Ron’s eyes and a silent agreement passed between them.

The boys had decided that Hermione should sleep in the middle with Harry closet to the wall. Ron had chosen the outside so that he could better protect his friends and watch Percy. Ron lifted his head and realised that even Percy was beginning to nod off in the opposite corner. Ron sighed and began to relax – he looked back over to Hermione.

They gazed at each other and knew without words that they weren’t tired.

Hermione then, did something both brave and unexpected: she inched her sleeping bag closer to his.

Ron gulped.

“Ron,” she whispered. “I just wanted you to know that I had a great time today... well... yesterday now!”

“Yeah, me too,” Ron said honestly. Then he shifted over a bit so their sleeping bags were so close together, they looked to be touching. “I think we had a pretty perfect day.” He sighed looking into her big brown eyes. They were shining in the moon and starlight, reminding him of the best chocolate he ever had.

So much so, that his stomach gave a grumble.

“You can’t STILL be hungry!” exclaimed Hermione in a whisper, moving her face to the edge of the pillow. She gazed at him in wonder and when he gave a sheepish look, he smiled.

“Well,” she said mirroring her move. “We have had a busy day!” he said with a satisfied grin.

* * *

 

** Earlier in Hogsmeade  **

They certainly had. Before the Three Brooms, they’d gone to a bookshop before finding their way into the Post Office.

The Post Office was, from the outside a small building but had surprised them inside. It was like the Owlery, but with offices.

It had three different kinds of postal worker; those that dealt with the customers; those that looked after the birds; and those that dealt with the ‘mess’ created by so many owls. The mess workers seemed to be the most junior, and although they made everything else possible, the customers and staff didn’t seem to respect them.

The system of organisation fascinated Hermione with its simplicity. Colour coded birds of different sizes and prices depending on need. It was here while looking around at the owls, from the large package birds to the small dizzy note carriers, that Ron sighed.

“I wish you’d gotten one of these Hermione instead of that homicidal cat!” Ron looked at her with a little grin. Hermione turned to meet his gaze and could tell he was teasing. All of a sudden, their pets didn’t matter, nor did anyone else’s. Even their spat a few days ago over Lavender’s dead rabbit Binky, was forgotten.

“I think it’s _you_ that want the owl, Ronald,” she countered, gazing at the array of birds on offer. “Maybe not one of those big ones – because you never write letters long enough. How about one of those small grey ones..?” Just then she was shoved into Ron, who caught her and they looked round to see who had done it.

“Sorry,” said a man carrying a bucket following a rather overweight bird. “That’s Malc, he’s got an upset tummy at the moment!” the postal worker exclaimed. Ron and Hermione moved quickly to avoid Malc’s swooping.

Then, the door opened and Draco Malfoy came walking in with a bunch of his goons.

“Shut that door!” exclaimed an onlooker, as Malc appeared to be make his escape.

Just then, a scared Malc delivered, the foul smelling ‘presents’ all over Malfoy and co. It was suddenly pandemonium, a team of onlookers and postal workers surrounded the Slytherin’s – who were all complaining, Draco the loudest. Ron sniggered so Hermione forcefully pushed him out of the door.

“Why you’d do that?” he said turning around looking through the window. Hermione linked arms with him to pull him along.

“Ronald,” she said with utter frustration. “...Because, if we’d stayed, there would have been a fight.” she said with a genuine grin. “Besides, Malc’s present reminds me of that troll.” They laughed and walked on.

“Well that’s just great for Crabbe and Goyle because it means they’ll smell like their joint IQ,” Ron said tugging her closer.

“You do realise that we can NEVER tell Harry this!” Hermione said seriously. “He’ll be even _more_ upset that he missed that look on Malfoy’s face.” She said contorting her face to express, the shock and disgust that had been apparent on the Slytherin’s angular features.

For a while, they continued walking around, making faces: first of Malfoy, then of other people in strange situations. They walked talking about nothing in particular, arms still linked. Ron’s nose managed to find a bakery for a late lunch. They searched for somewhere to eat their sandwiches and pastries. Finding a bench, in a small park, they sat in the crisp air, watching others pass by.

There wasn’t any awkwardness at all.

“Do you think it’s possible to train a cat?” Hermione asked out of the blue. Ron looked at her with much amusement. She continued. “I mean, I know that in the muggle world you can train them a little but what about magically?”

“Don’t know! Charlie trains dragons... got the burns to prove it,” Ron said slowly. “We could owl Crookshanks to him.”

“Oh ha ha!” Hermione responded dryly.

“Why do you want to know?” Ron said looking at her. “Planning on training Crookshanks to...” he was just about to say something witty when he stopped himself. For once he didn’t want to fight. “...deliver mail?” he added quickly.

“You know I just might!” she said before they collapsed into laughter.

* * *

 

** In the hall  **

It was these moments that Hermione wanted to thank Ron for. She wanted him to know how much she was grateful for a day without them fighting.

Hermione looked into Ron’s eyes and sighed. Her heart felt torn. She was utterly frustrated and reached into her bag’s outer pocket. Ron looked at her quizzically before she said:

“I really didn’t want to do this you know!” she whispered. “But because you’re in need... open your hand,” she said reaching over and he did so dumbfoundedly. There she dropped in to his hand sweets she’d intended to stash away.

“Bad girl,” Ron said moving closer and beeping her nose. “What will your parents say?” he asked sleepily. Even in the dull light from the stars, Ron could see that she was a little embraced.  Searching her face and he decided to only take one sweet. “Thank you!” he added.

“Ronald you’re not going to tell them, are you?” she said sweetly.

* * *

 

** Back in Hogsmeade **

To be honest Ron had loads to tell them. Firstly, that their daughter had enjoyed her first butterbeer, this had swiftly been followed by her second. To see her enjoy the warm butterscotch flavour was amazing for Ron. He got to see her indulge for a little while; excited and a little scared because of her parents opinions. 

It was delightful; she’d been giddy and a little playful, for a little bit. Hermione had insisted in playing eye-spy. Her first letter had been O... which Ron got at ogre after only five tries, because they was a man at the bar that they became convinced was one.

After that, the game degenerated into an amusing conversation about why an ogre would be at the Three Brooms. He caught them looking over so an already embarrassed Hermione insisted on teaching Ron a muggle game: called rock, paper, scissors.

They’d sat amongst their fellow Gryffindor, letting their conversation wash over them. The group talked about normal things like quidditch, homework and the new delights of Hogsmeade. There were even dares and declarations about visiting the Shrieking Shack. Ron, out of the corner of his eye, caught Lavender and several other looking at them curiously but it didn’t matter.

Soon Ron and Hermione had lapsed into another conversation about every subject imaginable; they’re childhood, summer holidays and even favourite jokes. They just talked, teased, questioned and played for a good few hours. He didn’t feel the need to get her angry because she was concentrating on him. She didn’t have anything to lecture or warn about because he was being the perfect gentleman.

It was only when they heard the riotous laughter of the twins along with other fifth years that they noticed the Hogwarts crowd was thinning.  Fred had gotten up to begin the story of the troll, hag and _leprechaun. They looked at each other and remembered_ that they still had places to visit.

Ron helped Hermione on with her cloak and started to guide her out by the small of the back. All the time talking about the amounts of sweets they could get. What they hadn’t noticed is that Fred had finished his joke, and George was now busy entertaining their table.

“Well, if it isn’t Ronniekins and his... errr... _girlfriend_!” Fred teased, appearing out of nowhere. He said it quite quietly; however the ogre did look over with amusement.

“She’s not my girlfriend Freddie-pie,” Ron muttered through gritted teeth. “She’s my friend-that’s-a-girl!” He added pushing past, resisting the urge to punch the twin. Hermione could see that he was getting upset so intervened.

“You know, Freddie-pie is it?” Hermione asked with an innocent smile. “You’d probably have better fun with Angelina and Katie if you treated them like girls-that-are-friends rather than, whatever you’re doing over there...” she said with a smile as George whipped out a fake wand that turned into a rubber chicken.

As it did, a boy Hermione knew to be Cedric Diggory, smiled and the fifth year girls were captivated by his sixth year good looks.

Ron sniggered, grabbed Hermione’s hand and led her out of the pub.

“That was good!” Ron said jovially, “Let’s go to Zonko’s then!” He added, but for some reason he didn’t let go of her hand.

They walked along towards Zonko’s bright glowing orange windows. Hands clasped and hidden between them; and they told themselves that it was just because they wanted to stay together.

A large chunk of their time in Zonko’s was spent making mental notes as to what things looked like and what they did. Ron wondered aloud about the shops layout and displays. He couldn’t quite take it in.

Part of him loved the bright colours and the things on show but it was the way they done it that frustrated him. Hermione thought it was funny and knew he was only going on about this to distract himself from wanting to buy everything in store and test them on his brothers.

Later, as the sun sunk lower, they were both amazed that Honeydukes hadn’t run out of free samples. There was even a sweet Hermione’s parents would approve of; Toothflossing Stringmints. Both tried loads of sweets and because it was the end of the day, where given enough sweets to shower Harry with.

* * *

 

** Back in the hall **

“No, Hermione,” Ron yawned. “I’m not going to tell your parents that you’ve eaten so many sweets and treats.”

“Thanks,” she signed nettling into her pillow more. “We really need to sleep!”

“Yeah,” Ron agreed, mirroring Hermione’s pillow nettling. Through the chorus of sleeping students they heard Harry move and shift some more. Hermione glanced at Harry then looked at Ron.

“Ron,” she said urgently. “I’m scared!” 

“Why?” he asked quizzically. “Apart from the fact that our best friend is being targeted by Sirius Black...”

“And last year we had the Basilisk and Tom Riddles diary,” Hermione added urgently. Both of their eyes shifted towards Ginny who was now sleeping soundly.

“Oh and don’t forget Doddy...” Ron added with false cheer. “Or in the first year with...” Ron gulped. “...He-who-must-not-be-named in Quirrell's head!” Ron gave a little shudder. Hermione knew how disgusting Ron though that whole situation was having written about it during the summer when they couldn’t reach Harry.

“So you’re scared too?” Hermione asked reassured.

“Bloody terrified,” Ron whispered honestly. “If we weren’t scared we’d be pretty stupid!” he added with a smile, Hermione nodded. “But I figure it’s like you said earlier. The castle has all these enchantments’s and bet the professors will be keeping more of a watch now this has happened. _Plus_ we have angry Dementors and _Dumbledore_...”

“Yeah, suppose...” Hermione agreed. Ron looked over, to her... he could hardly keep his eyes open, but he felt the need to reassure her more. So he reached over and grabbed her hand.

“There’s nothing to suppose...” Ron whispered reassuringly. He gave her hand a squeeze. “Harry’s got all that and us. As long as we stick together we’ll be alright.”

Hermione squeezed back. It made her feel better.

Then, they heard a noise like a gasp and quickly pretended to be asleep.

That didn’t last long as soon sleep really did claim them. The last conscious thought of each was how together, them and Harry, they could do anything.

* * *

 

Later, Percy Weasley, the mystery gasper – gently moved Ron and Hermione apart to a safe and proper distance. As the Headboy it was the right thing to do, but as big brother he was secretly delighted. He longed for his little brother to follow in his footsteps as prefect and he knew that Hermione could help him along the way.

The next day he even suggested to the twins that they should start a betting pool as to when Hermione would start dating their little brother.

* * *

 

**Happy sigh: periwinkle robes and R/Hr.**

**So what do you think?**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy sigh: periwinkle robes and R/Hr. 
> 
> So what do you think?


End file.
